The Truth Will Come
by Lizy Darcy Cullen
Summary: A Harry Potter fanfic with insparations from Charmed and Bartemius Trilogy. I have started writting this fanfic for my own amusement and fun! Takes place around the same time as Harry Potter novels, same characters except few additions and tweaks! COMMENT
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere South of Austin, TX.

9:30 PM

September 28, 1989

"I beg you," she pleaded, "Please... There is no one..."

"I can only tell, you insolent, little witch!" said She, "I can only pronounce who is dead and who is alive!"

"But there will be no other-" flash of Black Light silenced Katrina Pelki.

_She _was wearing a gown as light as a feather and darkest shade of red. Intricate patterns of dragons, stars, goblets, roses and candles were woven on the make-believe silk of the dress with black thread. The design looked like it was part of the fabric, because the thread matched the almost-s ilk of the red dress, in all but the color. It was almost as if the patterns were woven with the fabric. The gown was sleeveless, and the back was open all the way down to the back of the waist. Black elbow-high gloves covered the hands and arms of the beast that just killed the pregnant Katrina Pelki.

It was hard to tell what the girl on the ground was wearing but it looked like at prime time it used to be of high quality and suited for a gala. It was hard to recognize because the fabric was threadbare and torn and covered in blood of the victim.

_She_ was still staring at the face of Katrina.

"Foolish," she muttered, "To die."

_She_ picked up the train of her skirt that covered her legs, revealing five inch stilettos and a garter-like strap around her shin, which held almost two-foot long wand. It was black in color and very shiny, like it was covered in oil..The wand was very thin in diameter, a little thicker than an average number two pencil.

_She_ bent over the victim's body and with the wand drew a line across the small of the woman's stomach, a little higher than an average Cesarean procedure. As soon as _She_ stood up to her whole eight-feet, the Cesarean line began to tear apart. She smiled – inside twins were wrapped around each other. _She _directed her wand inside the corpse and mumbled a short spell. The two babies began to cru and rise up in the air, all the while straightening out and stretching revealing the human bodies aging – growing at a fantastic pace. When they were five feet off the ground, the boys could have passed for twenty year old men. _Her_ smile vanished. With a flick of her wand _She_ dropped the men on the ground where they shriveled up to resemble corpses of unborn babies, now dead.

_She_ knew that her time was up. Nine months had she searched and searched to find the twins. _How could they evade me for so long?!_ Her inner being asked, _they can't be special at conception!_ _That makes them indestructible! I can't go another minute, after these nine months of complete freedom, being someone else's slave. I absolutely CANNOT! _

She looked at the corpses lying on the ground. _She_ still had the image of the men in her mind - terrified but muted, and the mother! The mother was completely terrified. Nine months of this search, and the killing of the innocent. How many innocent! How many pure, that did not deserve dying in a fashion that they passed. And no one was responsible for these deaths except for _Her_. For her greed and ingratitude. She did not care for who lived or who died. _She_ had wanted to secure her freedom.

_I am so sorry._

_She_ sighted, and with a turn disappeared.

Austin, TX

10:07 P.M.

September 28, 1989.

Sitting across the table was Cordelia Newitt blazing in a garb of orange and yellow silk. Cordelia somehow managed to dress the brightest and pull the look off flawlessly. She was beautiful, fifty year old witch with a passion for the fire element. "As I was telling the council the other day, we had to do something about Kerry Bryce... Have you sent the blazes she set in Kickapu? Defiantly magical and too close to that family of Norwelt… They let me take care of her. She is such a darling! She just never knew how to control her powers. Instead of punishing her, like Kingsley suggested, I helped her," Cordelia had always a lot to say, but she never rushed her words but poured them out carefully and very artistically, never too fast, never too slow.

"How is Kerry doing now?" Lilia felt dutiful to ask. Kerry seemed to be the only sane person in the area that did not stare at her or her stomach.

"Oh, much better! Those teachers at Brenham Institute! They are such a sorry bunch! Always have too much to say, but not about anything important!" Lilia smiled. She knew several BIMA professors, and privately agreed with Cordelia.

"Has anyone seen Katrina? She was suppose to come!" asked Matilda Bone, a friend of Cordelia's, who was sitting several spaces away chatting with Harold Bloomdale.

Katrina was in a way Lilia's body double. She was also young and also pregnant with twins, male twins in her case. Lilia worried about Katrina, even though Lilia was only several months senior to Katrina, Lilia felt appalled to put someone so young to protect her life. Several of Lilia's body doubles have already disappeared and only one dead corpse has been found. FBI was already involved, because homicide rates in Muggle population had significantly risen and pregnant women have been targeted the most: especially the ones who were pregnant with twins.

"I am starting to worry about Katrina, Rodney," whispered Lilia to her husband, who was sitting next to her, "and it makes me feel even worse because I keep thinking of Lena's mutilated body--"

"Do not worry about it! Everything will be better once the twins are born. You know that. It might sound insensitive, but there is little we can do for her. None of them had been put up to it. They all volunteered. Relax and breathe!" he whispered calmly. He didn't say this, but he, too, was worried. Any day, the twins will be born, and they will change Life, and, in some ways, Death, around them. They were the chosen ones, the only ones that will have the power to choose. Choose many things—how would you bring up kids like that? Such kids who were meant to do extraordinary things and perhaps change the whole race of wizards?

Upbeat song with a hint of blues began to play. The guests of the magical gala turned to the dance floor. The walls were draped with white cotton fabric and white Christmas lights were artistically pined to the walls. Everything else was achieved with magic. The sheets on the walls were sparkling like glitter, sparks of white light were floating in the air, and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky—a trick someone thought of to do, taking inspiration from a school in England. Even the long tables—which weren't tables at all, but table cloths that were enchanted to float like table tops, and the seats were enchanted in a very much the same way, so they were very comfortable to sit on. Lilia liked the "chairs" very much, since she could not dance due to her swollen ankles, she could at least bob around with the beat of the music. Rodney was sitting next to her contemplating life.

In many ways the gala was for his family: the accomplishments of Brandt dynasty. Until several years ago, the gala was actually named after their family. AS soon as Rodney married, and inherited all the titles that accompanied the position of the oldest son of the family he had changed the name to Charmed 13 Ball. Thus all of the original 13 Charmed families were represented and given credit for many of the accomplishments of the Charmed in whole. Rodney was only content at the moment. The name of the ball was the only thing he was allowed to change; he made little progress in every other aspect of Charmed law. If he could not change the society for the better, then why bother being a so-called "King"? He never sought out to rule, never. But leadership has always followed him where-ever he went: he was a Hogwarts Quidditch captain and the Head Boy, while doing the minimal amount of schooling at BIMA he was elected as the president of many school's societies and committees. Rodney never looked for power, but it had always sought him out; and since most of the time, Rodney believed that he _was_ the best man for the job, so he gladly took the responsibilities handed to him.

Now, however, he wasn't so sure. If it took him two years to change a name of a _ball_, how long is it going to take to change other more important laws? Besides, Rodney didn't feel like he could do all that, and bring up two miracles (even with Lilia's help). He looked down at Lilia's stomach, to where his children lay. Suddenly, Lilia grabbed at her abdomen. Rodney looked up -- he could feel his wife's distress and pain, the emotions reached her face.

"I think my water just broke," Lilia gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

1998

Nine years later was a different kind of world for wizards around the world. Even though the Charmed still looked down at the mainstream of wizard world, with their old fashioned robes and their ostrich attitude toward Muggle technology, and even though the mainstream wizards were still treating the Charmed with condescending attitude, both types of magical communities were ecstatic for one of the most dreadful and powerful wizards of the century was dead.

The Charmed happiness ended there. After their Chosen Ones were born, their parents took them to England. England! Everyone knew that the Brandts still had some kind of a pull towards the old country, but taking their children there, especially when Voldemort was on the loose, was a little too much for the community. When Voldemort went AWOL, the Charmed were happy: their Chosen Ones were not in mortal danger any more. But their difficulties did not end there. Rodney Brandt decided to step down as the King, and moved with his son to Virginia, without his wife and daughter. Lilia Brandt and her daughter disappeared, until rumors began surfacing that she and her daughter were in Russia, where Lilia's parents lived in distinguished circles.

Linda and Jeff Brandt re-assumed their positions as Queen and King of the Charmed, the same Linda and Jeff that were excited when their son assumed the position after them in the first place. Tonya, the troubled Brandt sister, who hated to use her powers, married after finishing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and took the Potions position at BIMA. She and her husband had a daughter, Candice, who was very talented like her mother and flew like her father. Lilia's sister, Natasha who had married before Lilia and had a son, Will, still lived in New Mexico, with her Charmed husband, Jonathan.

What's more, the Charmed council did nothing. Everyone was in shock when the Council did not take any action towards Rodney and Lilia and the twins. They did not question the Brandts, or their reasons for leaving the community.

"They will return to us when they see it is necessary for the Twins to know their heritage, and the younger generation will assume their positions in our society," one of the Council representatives spoke out when countless owls questioned the Council's power, "Until then, we charge all of the Charmed to not seek them out. They will return when it is necessary."

Something else was very fishy. There were no more deaths. Seriously. There were plenty of Charmed who were over eighty. Which is really unusual, because when the witch or a wizard is on the decline, their powers somehow begin consuming energy, and the said witch or wizard's heart stops beating. The Council and the Brandts declined any comments and said little regarding anything within American borders. Something was being guarded and there was a lot of talk that the ruling class itself did not know what was going on.

"Mom!" yelled Maria Voloshina, "I'm home!"

Delicate redhead walked into the living room in house slippers. She was still flushed from the cold outside. She was wearing a light leather jacket and cap, and on her legs were foreign jeans. She was of delicate but athletic build. She was skinny and she looked like she will fly away with a gust of wind.

She took her jacket and hat off and then the sweater, under which was a maroon leotard. She flopped onto the chair next to her mother.

"Practice was brutal!" she said to her mother, "And then Oksana Veniominavna gave us another huuuuuge project! I don't know how she thinks we are suppose to finish it all by tomorrow!"

"In English, Masha," said her mother, in the foreign language that she had taught her daughter since infancy, "I might be able to get you out of that assignment," said Lilia Voloshina, smiling at her daughter, "We have to have our physicals done tomorrow."

"Really?" said Masha in English without so much as an accent, "What for?"

"Our visas are ready, and we should be in United States with Rodney and James by the end of the month!" said Lilia excitedly. Maria did not share her mother's view" her face had fallen at the statement.

"So fast? Shouldn't the application process be much longer than a few months?" asked her daughter.

"Don't you want to live in United States?" asked Lilia.

"Yeah, but I still haven't wrapped my mind around it yet, with your engagement and all, I just thought it was going to take a little more time, " finished Masha, "Mom? I had a weird dream last night. Freaky weird!"

"Really?" asked Lilia, slightly interested, "What about?"

"I saw lots of people around me, and this one really weird woman in orange-red dress, it's silly, but she had this long stick like a wand, weird huh?"

"Yeah…" said Lilia with worry on her face that was masked by gross amusement.

"Well, I guess I am going to call Dasha, tell her the big news," said Maria resigned, "Are you going to call my teacher?"

"We are going to stop by the school tomorrow and I will arrange everything, you will probably want to say bye to everyone and pick up your things. Don't do your homework, just go to sleep tonight," said her mother.

Maria went to the other part of the house where they had their bedrooms; her grandparents were in the kitchen drinking tea with cookies. She told them that she would change clothes and come and join them. For the rest of the night Maria was pre-occupied with her thought, even as she told her grandparents about her day, commenting on her dance rehearsal and the soccer game in the gym class, as she told them about the new dog that Dasha, her best friend got, and even when she was asked about the guy that was crushing on her, and how would he react when he found out that she would be moving away, she was thinking about her dream and James, her soon to be step-brother. After she helped grandma with dishes and she had called Dasha, Maria went to bed. Around midnight, when she could not fall asleep she went to the living room and began dialing James's phone number.

"Weird dream, you say?" he asked, "Does it involve a women in orange-red robes?"

"We got to be going crazy, right?" she asked him, "There is no way that we should be seeing the same dreams! We are not related!"

"I know," he said pensively, "You know, Maria, I have a weird feeling that I do know you. You know, not just know you, but really know you. There is no way that I should know how you feel when it comes to different subjects; I am more attuned to you than to my own father!"

"I know. Me too," she looked at the clock and sighed, " Aren't you going to be late for school?" she asked James.

"No, we have a day off today. _You_ need to be going to sleep, don't you have some kind of physical exam to go through tomorrow?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I just wanted to call you. All right, talk to you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

December, 1998.

Winchester, VA

United States

"Maria, you know it makes sense," said her brother after a second.

"Yes I do!" she screamed at no one in particular.

"You know there is nothing more excruciating than what we did," said her…father? Yes. That is what he was, is, and will be, "But we did what we did, to protect you, protect you from public eye, and any kind of negative consequences of fame."

"Negative consequences?" asked Maria in disbelief, "So you did not want us in the public eye because it might have given us a big head? Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, dad, don't you think that if we were a family unit, and all together, that we might have over-came this? And what are you talking about, being in the public eye?" he said thinking at his father's wording, "What like celebrities? "

"Very much so," said Lilia, "You see, the Brandt family is sort of like royalty in the Charmed world. We are like the Queen's family in England-- everyone looks up to us. What with other circumstances regarding your birth—"

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"More on it later, but basically you two are the first male-female twin pair with Charmed powers," said Rodney, "In all of millennia we never had a male-female pair. Never. In a way you two are the most powerful beings in the world."

There was a dead silence. The twins were trying to process what they were told. Everything they thought they knew about themselves was now questioned. Their family's fortune: since they were royalty that meant that their mother (as they now had to learn to think of her) was perhaps not a talented surgeon, or that perhaps she used magic to be so talented, and that their father (as they now had to learn to think of him) was not a famous fictional writer but actually a historian who retold magic happenings at his old school, Hogwarts. Their stepparents, who they thought to be their real parents, were not their blood, and all the years of hurt and denial (especially for Maria) were not real and could have been avoided. For Maria, it was twice as worse as for James. Their parents told them that Maria lost most of her natural talent and most of her potential with separation, but James did not. Maria will have a hard time to adjust to her family and her true life. Out of the two of them, she was more Muggle.

"Say something for goodness sakes!" said their mother without her usual heavy accent.

Maria looked up.

"What do you want us to say?" she said with a hurt look on her face, "That we forgive you, that we understand you, that everything will be alright?"

"You're barking mad!" said James to their parents, "If you so much think that we will forgive you in the near future for the separation, you are mad! Neither of you helped us when we asked for help!"

"All those times, Mom, that I told you about weird dreams, off-center questions when I made things move or did things that I do not remember doing—"

"Finishing homework that I did not understand how to do and doing it right on top of it, hitting perfect scores at football and soccer matches and the fact that all girls are attracted to me—" continued James.

"Or all the guys!" continued Maria, "We have to rethink all that we have done and accomplished, because we really had an advantage that our peers did not have!"

"That is not true!" said Lilia, "You did not have an advantage that other kids did not have! Most of your friends are in fact part of the most powerful wizard families! Dasha, Yasic—"

"Adam, Lucien, Will. Will is actually your cousin," finished Rodney.

"Oh, that's great. Any other mystery family members?" said Maria sarcastically.

"No, I think that is it, right Lilia?" said Rodney seriously.

"So that sister that you told me that grandmother had to abort, is really—"

"No, Natasha is older than me," said Lilia sadly. Maria frowned; she really did feel a little bad for bringing that up.

"Just you wait," said Rodney, "The Elders will explain everything, and you will understand."

"I still don't believe all this! How can we be—" Maria was cut off.

The twins felt light-headed and out of breath, and their vision blurred and they blacked out. They were going to fall down on the hardwood floor backwards, but before they did, Rodney pulled out a wand and muttered an incantation when countless pillows materialized out of thin air under the twins, and they fell down lightly right on top of them.

"Do you think they will go easy on them?" asked Lilia, as she watched her husband pick their son and put him on the couch.

"Oh, I don't know," he answered as he picked Maria up to take her upstairs to the master bedroom, "They might be several years older before they wake up tomorrow. It all depends on how much clearance they are going to be given and how much the Elders decide to tell them."

"I hope it's not much," said Lilia, worry written across her face, "They had enough for today."

"I am not going to count on it," said Rodney as he put his daughter on top of the covers.


	4. Note from the Author

I know that probably no one is reading this, but maybe in the near future someone will look into this and read this story, so I ask who-ever reading this please be patient with it. Harry Potter will come! It just going to take a while -- plot is very important and the next chapter is actually going to be interesting and you will hear about Hogwarts. Please comment. Even if it is mean. You will have to deflate my head sometimes. 


End file.
